The Doctor's Worldly Adventures
by Italia Forevah
Summary: After a very tragic event, the Doctor wants to go see an old friend: One who is older than he seems... Set after Angel's Take Manhattan. Anyone who hasn't seen that episode or isn't caught up with Doctor Who DO NOT READ. I REPEAT, DO NOT READ. Now, I would like for you all to tell me how I do with this crossover(This is my 1st one). If you could that would be amazing! Enjoy!
1. Prologue: The Surprise Visit

**Forevah: Hey guys! Italia Forevah with something new.(THAT I HAVEN'T EVER DONE BEFORE!) A crossover. With Doctor Who. And Hetalia. *Whispers happily* **_**My dream come true~ **_**Anyways! This is only a preview, so don't expect this to be an entire chapter. But this could also be an Introduction. Whatever you want to call it. There are a LOT of characters that are going to be in this flip, but for this let's just start with the two most important to the story-**

**River: Spoilers, Forevah~**

**Forevah: River? OH! Right! Sorry! You'll all find out who's in it. Hey Doctor! Say the disclaimer, please?**

**Doctor: Wha?*Not paying attention* Oh? Disclaimer, eh? Alright. Italia Forevah doesn't own Hetalia or me, The Docto-**

**The U.K. Brothers: WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?**

**Doctor: Oh god, RUN!*Runs Into the TARDIS, taking River with him***

**Forevah:*Sigh* Okay, I do not own Hetalia or Doctor Who. Hidekaz Himaruya-san and Sydney Newman-san own these two amazing shows(Seperately, derp!). Thanks and I hope you enjoy!**

"Amy, just come back into the TARDIS. Please!"

"Ragedy Man...goodbye." Amy Pond disappeared and an angel was left in her place.

"No...no, No, NO!" He woke up. Sitting in the TARDIS, he had fallen asleep in the chair near the console. His breath was so heavy it could choke him. He sighed and decided he would drop in on an old friend.

~.~.~.~

Smiling to himself, the peppy man took a bite of his meal. He was sitting with his brother, who had a plate of breakfast food in his brother's eyes. They looked so alike, but so the opposite at the same time.

"You really like that, don't you?" His brother said, speaking in his usual calm, quiet voice.

"Hm? O ya! Ish sho guud!" The man spoke with a full mouth, smiling with his mouth closed.

"Good." A sudden knock at the door pulled the two brothers out of their food.

"I got it." The brother stood up from the table and went over to the door. He went through the living room and turned the knob, only to be surprised like no other day.

"Hello- Huh!?"

"Hello Canada! Hey, is America with you?"

"D-Doctor!?"

**Forevah: SO. MANY. HIM'S. AND HE'S. I. HATE. THIS. INTRO.**

**America: Hey, um, Forevah? Uh, you okay bro?**

**Forevah: Hm?*Pulled out of anger by shiny American* Er mah gerd you sparkle~**

**America: Oh, wait, wha- OH YA I DO! **

**Forevah: It's probably because of the new season! That makes so much sense!**

**America: I know right!? The best part is, France and Poland totally look like chicks.**

**Poland & France: HEY! **

**America & Forevah:*Laughs* Bye!**


	2. The Princess Louise's Guests

**Forevah: Hey everyone! Here I am again with a new chapter of 'The Doctor's Worldly Adventures'! Now, I'll be straight to the point about this: I don't own Hetalia or Doctor Who. They belong to their original owners. Thank you and I hope you enjoy!**

**America: Finally.**

**Forevah: Since when did you show up...?**

* * *

_**~Alfred F. Jones/America's Flat, New York City~**_

All three men sat in America's living room in complete silence. It seemed like a life time before anyone talked. And surprisingly enough, Canada spoke up first.

"So, what are you doing here exactly, Doctor..?"

"Hm? Oh right. Can't I drop in on some old friends, Canada?" This made said nation smile. The Doctor was one of the few people who remembered his name. Sometimes he would call him 'Mattie' or just straight up 'Canada'. No 'Canadia' or that dreaded phrase 'Who are you?' would ever come from the Doctor's lips. It was nice to be remembered.

"Right bro! Loosen up, he just wants to visit the hero!" America exclaimed, making everyone in the room smile and laugh silently. Of course, the doctor's smile was a bit faked. While he did like America, it was tough for the Doctor to get the fact that Amy and Rory were sent away from him in Manhattan, New York. He was in the presence of the country he last saw his 2 latest companions die in. And it wasn't pleasant.

"Exactly. So, what's been going on? Are the World Meetings still chaotic?"

"Oh you have no idea." Canada smiled.

"How's England been?"

"Iggy? Oh, he's been good- OH YAH! CRAP!"

"What is it?" Startled by his brother's sudden outburst, Canada asked cautiously.

"I forgot that I was gonna call Iggy!"

"You were going to call him? Is it okay if I say 'Hello'?"

"Ya man, as long as you don't mind havin' your eardrums blasted."

* * *

_**~At the 'Princess Louise' London, England~**_

England and France, secret drinking buddies, were enjoying glasses of scotch when England got a phone call. He answered it, turning away from the drunk Frenchman he was next to.

"Hello? Is this Ame-"

"Hello England."

"DOCTOR!? WHAT THE BLOODY HELL! WHY DO YOU HAVE AMERICA'S PHONE!?"

"See dude. I told you he would flip." England could here America in the backtound, laughing his ass off. _'That bloody wanker- WHY THE HELL DOES IT HAVE TO BE ME!? WHY CAN'T IT BE FRANCE? JUST ONCE?' _He thought to himself.

"Sorry to bug you England. I just wanted to say hello! We haven't talked in a while."

"That's because you were exiled a while ago."

"Well we haven't talked..?"

"Because I haven't wanted to talk to you."

"We haven't..."

"Okay, that's enough. You said hi, now please give the phone back to America now."

"Um, saying 'Hi' isn't the only thing I'm calling you about..."

"Oh? Well then what is it? Are you getting a head start on ruining my Christmas?" England took a sip of his drink, smiling at ehat he had said. He was about to hang up when he heard the Doctor reply.

"Amy and Rory are dead." That shut his mind down. He almost choked on his scotch.

"T-THERE WHAT!?"

"They died." The Doctor sounded sad, really sad.

"...Do I even dare ask the question..?"

"Angels."

_'Shit.'_ Was the only thought England had in his head.

"I-I'm sorry, Doctor. I had no idea..." There was a pause, and then the Doctor replied.

"It's alright."

"So, why are you with America?"

"They died in Manhattan."

"You mean..!"

"New York, USA." This made more sense, America probably doesn't even know.

"Does he know?" He processed the information he had just recieved once more, making sure he was correct and wasn't thinking drunk thoughts.

"He hasn't shown any signs of it. So I'm guessing no." This made England feel at ease. That was when he was holding the side of his seat unreasonably tight. He released the bar stool and sighed.

"Alright. So what exactly do you want to do about it?"

"Um, talk? Face to face?" They both paused. The two ancients hadn't seen each other since christmas, and that was a disaster.

"Sounds good to me. Meet me outside the 'Princess Loiuse' in one hour. Exactly, so no exceptions. Also, if you want to, you can bring America and Canada." He winced when he said that last part. The Doctor had gone to America's house for a reason, so if he wanted America there, then England was fine with that.

"Okay. See you in an hour."

"Goodbye." And with that, England hung up. He then turned his attention to the blabbering French bastard that accompanied him to the bar. This was going to be a long night, England was sure of it.

* * *

**Forevah: Hey! So just for you guys, I finished this chapter! This took me an hour exactly to finish O_Olll**

_Start Time-6:02 pm_

_Finish Time-7:02 pm_

**Forevah: So ya. We are going to have a drunk France in the next chapter...great... well, later!**


	3. Spinning into the Past

**Forevah: Hey everyone! Italia Forevah here with a new Chapter of 'The Doctor's Worldly Adventures'! Now, I got a lot of reviews saying that you guys were reading this for the 'drunk' nations in the Fanfiction. Now, I'm not saying that's wrong. I would just want to say that this isn't all about that particular topic. So, if your here for the story in general, awesome. If not, oh well. Anyways! Here we go~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Doctor Who.**

_**~The 'Princess Louis', London, England~**_

England sighed as he sipped his very small amount of scotch. He was getting better with that whole 'drunk' thing, so he didn't act like France. But why did everyone fuss about it? He was a gentleman god dammit, and he was not making a fool of himself. Engrossed in his thoughts, England ignored his 'friend's' -Or 'frenemy's' if you would like to say- shouting and laughing as France sat there, drunk as a sailor in the 1800's. But then again, things never change.

"Ah~ _Angeleterre_~" The Frenchman giggled, smiling like an idiot as he almost fell off his bar stool.

_'Oh god. Here we go.'_ England thought as he turned to his 'bar-buddie'. "What? And for god sake, don't use my nation name!" England whispered the last part.

"Hm? Ah! I see! So, Arthur, no?" France slurred, making it clear to everyone that he was definately NOT in the right mind.

"Yes, you are correct. So, what is it?"

Francis smiled and glomped 'Arthur'."_La amor_ is strongest around you,_ mon petite lapin_~"

"FRANCIS!" Arthur shouted.

_**~The T.A.R.D.I.S., Location Unknown~**_

America marveled at the massive space outside the window of the big blue box that's bigger on the inside. Canada was sitting on one of the chairs near the console of the TARDIS, watching his brother and laughing at him silently while said American had his mouth agape like he was a fish out of water. The Doctor was franticly slidding around the floor, eager to reach the new lever that needed to be pulled. Even though he didn't have his feet planted firmly and didn't look like he knew what he was doing, The Doctor at the same time looked very graceful.

"Do you always slide like that?" Canada asked, now curious as to how the alien could remember all the levers and buttons.

"Hm? Oh ya, it's become a habit of sorts." The Doctor said, flipping a switch while turning a small wheel with one hand.

"Really, eh?" There was a pause. "How do you remember all those switches?"

"It takes a while, Canada. When your as old as me you would understand."

"I am as old as you."

"Oh. Right." The Doctor laughed, and soon Canada joined in. The two men smiled at each other like they had known each other from the start, which was not the case at all. In reality, Canada was the last person to meet the Time Lord, seeing as though the North American nation thought he would be forgotten like every other time. The complete opposite happened that day.

_Canada was sitting in a chair all alone in the corner, with only his bear to comfort him. Even though it didn't help._

_"Who are you?" That question that had scarred him for life once again came out of the white bear's mouth._

_"UGH! For the last time! My name is Ca-"_

_"Canada. Or, more formally, The Dominion of Canada. It is a pleasure to meet you!" A british- accented man walked over to him and smiled. The odd man was wearing a bow tie and strange enough...a fez. Normally this would not have bothered Canada, Turkey wore a fez everyday, but there was just something about this man's eyes that intrigued him. And the fact that this man just happened to know Canada's biggest secret and acted like nothing ever happened. _

_"EH!?"_

_"Oh! Right! You must not know me yet. I'm the Doctor, a friend of England's-"_

_"WE ARE __NOT__ FRIENDS! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD YOU BLOODY GIT!" The 'Doctor' smiled and laughed._

_"Sorry, 'aquaintence' of England's. Don't worry, I know the secret about the nations, so don't be hesitant to use your country title around me." The man smiled at Canada, which made said nation relax a bit. Canada then smiled as well. He could tell that he was going to like the Doctor very much._

Canada was very glad that his thoughts were correct, seeing as though he and the Doctor became very good friends. He snapped back into reality when a hand past his face. It was America's hand, an as the playful blue eyes stared into the other's shy purple ones they started to have a sort of phsycic conversation.

'The Doc. seems to be hiding something from me. I don't know what it is, but I'll find out.'

_'America, The Doctor will tell you if he wants to, okay?'_

_'Still, there's something going on.'_

_'Now that I can agree with. Why did he show up so randomly?'_

_'I don't know.' _

The two nations pulled out of their mind conversation when the T.A.R.D.I.S. shook violently. All three men jerked forward. The Doctor was trying to fix whatever had gone wrong, while America and Canada held on for dear life. Canada's grip slipped and he banged his head on a railing, passing out.

**Forevah: Okay, I am SO sorry for not putting this up sooner! I got a new laptop and, while I love it so much, I had to start this chapter all over! Also, the Italian's Rage I also have to start that over again. SORRY! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, though!**


	4. Ready or Not Here comes The Doctor!

**Forevah: Hey ya! Italia Forevah here with the ****sucky**** amazing new installment of 'The Doctor's Worldly Adventures'! Here's what happened last time(I'm going to start doing this from now on, since the plot has finally started to get interesting :D);**

_The two nations pulled out of their mind conversation when the T.A.R.D.I.S. shook violently. All three men jerked forward. The Doctor was trying to fix whatever had gone wrong, while America and Canada held on for dear life. Canada's grip slipped and he banged his head on a railing, passing out. _

**Here you go! I don't own Hetalia or Doctor Who, and Enjoy~**

* * *

_**~On board the S.S. Flyer, Atlantic Ocean: 1556~**_

"Captain! We've spotted another ship!" The first mate burst through the door leading to the Captain's Quarters, giddy as a 5 year old who got his first toy.

"Is it apart of the Armada?" The Captain said bored, still facing the window he was currently looking through.

"Aye, sir! The watchman said that even that Fernandez man was on board!" That got the British Privateer's attention.

"Well don't just stand there!" He barked, whipping around."Get everyone on deck ready for a battle!"

"Yes Captain!" The first mate nodded and took his leave, now shouting at the other crewmen to get the canons ready.

"I've got you now, Antonio. You can't hide from me." The Captain said, grinning mischievously. Spain would not fall out of his grasp again. This time, things would be different.

* * *

"NOW! PUT UP THE FLAG!" Captain Kirkland heard his crewmen scrambling to get ready for battle as he walked out of his Quarters. His gold trimmed coat glistened in the sunlight as the crimson fabric floated in the breeze. His messy blond hair was even wilder than usual, as he spent his time tracking the Spanish Armada, along with Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. A.K.A: The Personification of Spain. It took a while, but it came down to this. The British Privateer breathed in the salt-filled air and smirked. Time to get this show on the road. He was about to shout to open fire at the Spanish ship when he heard a bang come from the cargo half of the ship. He gasped and ran down to investigate._'A STOWAWAY!? AND NOW OF ALL TIMES!?'_ Was thought as he ran through the chambers of the large ship. He at last made it to the holding room, and was faced with a big blue box that was smoking from the inside.

"Oh hell no." The Personification of England growled, realizing who it was that stowed away onto his ship. Just at that moment, three figures came out of the door coughing like mad. One was carrying another figure, and they looked surprisingly alike. The unconscious one had a light brown jacket on, had almost the same color hair with a single piece of hair curling infront of his face. The other one had a dark brown coat with slightly lighter brown hair. The both of them had glasses on. England didn't recognize those two, but he did know who the other man was. He had a typical suit on with a bow tie and short dark brown hair. England growled at this man, but then turned his attention to the big blue police box that was currently coughing up smoke.

"Oh Doctor, what have you done to the poor girl?" England muttered under his breath.

"Hey! Iggy! Ya think ya can help me out here, bro!? I think Canada hit his head or somethin!" America said, currently holding his slightly older brother. England just stared at the two until the Doctor stood up, getting a closer look at the TARDIS.

"Damn!" Said time-lord then tried to jump into said spaceship, only to be pulled back by England as something inside the TARDIS exploded. England turned the man around and gripped his shirt collar, England's other hand on his sword that was at his waist.

"TELL ME WHAT YOU'RE DOING ON MY SHIP RIGHT NOW OR I'LL SLICE YOUR DAMN HEARTS IN HALF!"

**Forevah: I ****LOVE**** this chapter! It was SO fun to write. I hope you like it as much as I do~ Enjoy! **


	5. Aboard the SS Flyer

**Forevah: Hey y'all! I'm back again with more motive than America looking for a burger. Why? I GOT THE VIP PACKAGE TO GO SEE MARIANAS TRENCH IN CONCERT! It's my first REAL concert! I'm ****SO**** excited! I'll get to meet the band, go see their sound-check, go into the concert early, and SO much more!(When happy things happen to me I get all this motive an then I use it for writing~) Everything adds up to one happy ragazza(Girl in Italian)! So, ya. Here's a new chapter.(A NEW CHAPTER! ALREADY!? DAMN I'M GOOD!) I don't own Hetalia(especially not Doctor Who, or I would get the Doctor to get Amy and Rory back :'D)**

**ENJOY MY LITTLE MINT BUNNIES~**

_LAST TIME;_

_England turned the man around and gripped his shirt collar, England's other hand on his sword that was at his waist._

_"TELL ME WHAT YOU'RE DOING ON MY SHIP RIGHT NOW OR I'LL SLICE YOUR DAMN HEARTS IN HALF!"_

* * *

"Oh my-"

"ANSWER ME, YOU DAMN TIME LORD! WHY DID YOU BRING YOUR BLOODY TARDIS ONTO MY BOAT? AND WHO THE HELL ARE THESE TWO?!"

"Iggy, you don't remember us?"

"I've never met you! How could I remember someone who I don't even know!?"

"B-But...how...?" America was speechless. So many things had gone wrong all at once. His thoughts were interrupted when England started shouting again.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?"

"The control panel hit some turbulence when we were going through the Vortex. I would need to take another look at the console to have a better understanding of the situation." England opened his mouth to argue once again, but something stopped him from doing so. He let the Doctor go and turned around, consuming himself in his thoughts. The Doctor then walked over to America and Canada to make sure the eldest Northern American was alright.

"D-Doc, he doesn't remember u-"

"We went to early. He doesn't know you or Canada. Neither does France. Now, lets take a look at you, Mattie."

_'Why would he be here? What could he possibly want from me now!? I mean, he was the smart ass who gave Spain the idea of an Armada, it's the Doctor's damn fault for me to be in this mess with Spain! So, why would he be here!?...Should I trust his story?'_ England dug his hands into the pockets of his red jacket an sighed. He never thought that he would say this to the alien, but he had no choice: He had a crew to attend to. England turned and said with as much pride as he could muster.

"Fine, you can stay for two nights. Got it? You can repair your TARDIS in that time, correct?" The Doctor looked upp at the pirate and smirked.

"Maybe faster, depending on the damage-" A circuit inside the TARDIS popped and sparks flew out the door.

"Um, yes, two nights will be fine."

"Good. I'll let you stay and I'll also keep my crew out of this room as long as it takes. BUT-on one condition. You cannot leave this room. Got that?" The Doctor nodded in agreement.

"Excellent. Now I can g-" The boat shaked as a cannonball hit the hull of the ship.

"Dammit! Hold that thought, Doctor!"And with that, England was gone in a flash of crimson, sprinting up to the deck. The Doctor smiled a bit, and then it faltered completely. He remembered something very important. This was the day the S.S. Flyer sank. And this was also the day that 28 crewmen died due to the fight with a Spanish ship. The Doctor stood up and sprinted after England.

"ARTHUR! DON'T GO ONTO THE DECK!" The Doctor stopped England directly before he was up aboard. Struggling to get out of grasp, England tried to pull his wrist away. Damn, Time-Lords are strong.

"Why!? My crew needs me!"

"Not if the die first!"

"Wha-" Just then, another cannonball hit the S.S. Flyer. Both men's eyes went wide with terror.

The ship was sinking.

* * *

**Forevah: Like last time, I am ****SUPER **** proud of this chapter~ Read & Review, pretty please? I LOVE feedback! Later~**


	6. Back on Track

**Forevah: Hello everyone! It's me, Forevah with the newest installment of this crossover! I guess I should do the disclaimer now:**

**I do not own anything in this besides the plot.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

_LAST TIME:_

_"ARTHUR! DON'T GO ONTO THE DECK!" The Doctor stopped England directly before he was up aboard. Struggling to get out of grasp, England tried to pull his wrist away. Damn, Time-Lords are strong._

_"Why!? My crew needs me!"_

_"Not if they die first!"_

_"Wha-" Just then, another canonball hit the S.S. Flyer. Both men's eyes went wide with terror._

_The ship was sinking._

"SHIT! What the hell!?" America yelled over the noise. The American was currently on the floor after being knocked down when the canonball hit just seconds earlier. He looked around, very curious. Crates were sitting open from hitting the floor of the ship, their contents spilling out. Treasures littered the wooden deck. Canada was proped up against the TARDIS, which had stopped pouring smoke a few minutes before the attack on the S.S. Flyer.

"W-Wha..?" Canada grunted as he tried to sit up properly, but stopped when he felt a sharp, agonizing pain in his head. America turned around to face his brother and smiled.

"CANADA!" The American then proceeded to tackle his brother into a hug. Canaa yelped in pain and tried to push America off.

"I'm glad you're okay, Mattie." America whispered. Canada stopped struggling upon hearing this, and slowly wrapped his arms around the other. That's when the boat shook again. The pain in Canada's head became worse and he yelled in pain. America stayed by his side, holding his brother gently and waiting for the ship to stop rocking back and forth.

"Oh god! America and Canada!" The Doctor got up off the ground where he was situated and started running back towards the TARDIS and the two North American twins. England ran after him, trying to get the Doctor to tell him what would happen to the rest of his crew.

"DOCTOR! STOP NOW!"

"I CAN'T! I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" The Doctor shouted back, going into the room with the two brothers ad startling them when he picked them off the floor and shoved the two into the TARDIS.

"In, in, in, in, IN! Let's get out of here! Alrighty, now Arthur-"

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING, FEZ BOY!?"

"Oh jeez you sound like River."

"AND THAT I SHOULD! YOU'RE TERRIFIED OF THE WOMAN AND WHAT SHE CAN DO TO YOU!"

"That is not true! I mean-"

"DOC! Dude, can we get out of here!? Mattie's hurt or somethin'!"

"Why do you have to butcher my language, git!?" America had to smirk at that last comment.

"No time to explain, England. So sorry, but you have to get out of this one on your own!"

"Bu-" The TARDIS door shut on England as he tried to step in. Muffled curses could be heard from the outside of the big blue box, bbut that didn't stop the Doctor. He sprinted over to the console and gawked at what he saw. Everything was different. The control panel was new and silver instead of gold tinted with brown. Gallifrian writing moved around on the walls and blinking lights littered the walls. The DDoctor laughed and then proceeded to starting up the TARDIS.

"GERONIMO!" The Doctor yelled as the TARDIS fired up and disapeared off the S.S. Flyer.

"Dammit Doctor." England swore. The TARDIS had just disapeared with the only insight on how the battle would play out. It also left with those two peculiar boys that the Englishman didn't know what to think of. The boy with the brown jacket seemed hurt that he didn't know who exactly the boy was.

_'Probably some of the Doctor's 'Wibbly-Wobbly, Timey-Wimey' stuff, I think.'_ England thought and left it at that. He stumbled when the ship tilted to the left. England cursed himself for getting off track and ran upstairs. This was going to be a long battle that he refused to lose. No matter how many people died.

The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief as he leaned on the railing, looking at America tend to his brother's wound. Canada had a gash in his head from hitting the metal bar when the TARDIS crashed. Wincing in pain, Canada tried to keep still as America put a bandage on the gash that was on his forehead. He still had an agonizing head-ache, but it could be worse. The Doctor said he didn't have a concussion and that he should be fine. This relaxed the Canadian and made it easier for him to calm down and let America take care of him. The Doctor got closer to the big panel and flipped a switch.

"Now, let's go see England."

"Our England? Or another timeline?" America questioned. The Doctor chucked.

"Yes, America. Our England." The Time Lord smiled and this calmed down America.

"Oh. Alright. So, to the Princess Louis?" America said, standing up.

"Ya, we are going to see England, eh?" Canada followed America's example by standing up, but wasn't as steady on his feet. America grabbed Canada's shoulder and helped steady his brother.

"Matthew, lad, I highly suggest you stay on the ground. We're about to go to London!" The Doctor pulled a switch and the TARDIS wizzed to life and they were off.

**Forevah: OH MY GOSH I LOVE THIS CHAPTER SO MUCH! I think this is the longest one yet! Thanks to everyone who's reading this right now~ I hope you enjoyed this installment of 'The-**

**Pirate!England: WHY DID YOU MAKE THE DOCTOR LEAVE MME ON A SINKING SHIP!?**

**Forevah: Oh please, you can survive that. I mea-**

**Doctor: HA! You can't swim? That's hillarious!**

**Pirate!England: I TOO CAN SWIM!**

**Doctor: Then prove it!**

**Pirate!England: Will do, Fez Boy!**

***The two run off***

**Forevah: ...Dammit. Bye guys!**


	7. Open Wounds Still Hurt

**Forevah: Hello everyone! Thank you for being patient with this story. School is a bitch XD. But anyways, here's a chapter from a view point I haven't done in a little bit: From England's POV. Finally, right?**

**England: It's about time, you git!**

**Forevah: Oh jeez, calm yourself.**

**England: I will NOT! You left me with the French Frog-who might I add was drunk-and let him try to molest me! Do you want him t-**

**Forevah: American Revolutiooooooon~**

**England: *Emo Corner*...Damn you... She doesn't own Hetalia, now leave me alone.**

**Forevah: Enjoy!**

_LAST TIME, WITH ENGLAND AND FRANCE_

_Francis smiled and glomped 'Arthur'."La amor is strongest around you, mon petite lapin~" _

_"FRANCIS!" Arthur shouted._

_**~The 'Princess Louis' London England~**_

Arthur shouted at the Frenchman to let him go, but Francis held on.

"I swear to god if you two don't stop I'm kicking the both of you out of my bar!" The Bartender shouted at them from the front. The two men stopped instantly and the entire bar became enveloped in a deep silence. That's when the door opened.

A man in a bow-tie walked into the bar smiling like an idiot. Following him were two identical boys. One had a light brown coat with a white 'X' across it. He had light brown wavy hair with an interesting curl coming from his forehead. His hair covered what seemed like a bandage and amythyst eyes . The other boy look similar and different from the other. He had shorter brown hair with a cowlick, bright blue eyes and a bomber jacket. Both the boys had glasses on, and Arthur and Francis(Even though the French Personification was drunk) recognized all three immediately as The Doctor, Canada(Matthew) and America(Alfred). Both of the old rivals looked at the twins and then The Doctor. In between glances, Arthur's face changed from astonishment to simpathy, but the Frenchman's gaze stayed the same throughout: the original and charcteristic smirk(AKA Rape Face :O).

"Ohohohohohohohohn~ Look who it is! Arthur~ It is The Doctor~"

"I already know that, you bloody frog! Why don't you just fall off that bar stool like the drunk man you are!?"

"Arthur! You hurt my feelings!" Francis dramatically put his hand on his heart, taken aback by Arthur's outburst. Alfred started laughing.

"Oh MAN! This is rich! Francis got drunk before you! YOU! Oh god, this is gonna be SWEEEEET blackmail at the next meeting! I mean-"

"SHUT IT YOU BLOODY YANK!" In responce, Alfred kept laughing and by the time Matthew intervined, the American had tears in his eyes and was holding his sides. Arthur sighed and then returned his attention to the Doctor, who sat in the bar stool next to him.

"Hello, Arthur."

"Doctor. You seem to be holding up well." The Doctor shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, you know. I'm the Master of Fake Smiles. The King of Okay." The Doctor made a small and weary smile. Arthur put a hand on The Doctor's shoulder and copied the facial expression of his bar mate.

"You don't need to talk here. We could go into the TARDIS or just walk around if you're afraid of letting your guard down in here." The Doctor nodded and then took out his silver key.

"TARDIS." The two men stood up.

"Alfred, Matthew, The Doctor and I are going for a walk. If you want to leave you can take my car and take France to my house." Arthur shouted as he left the pub with The Doctor. The two 'British men' walked across the street to the big, brilliant blue box was parked. The Doctor opened the door and held it for his 'friend'.

"After you." He smiled while the other man snorted.

"Have you finally matured after 1000 years?" Arthur, or England, said as he smiled and walked into the box. The Doctor smiled and it only grew when he saw England's reaction to the new interior. When the door closed, England turned around and looked at The Doctor.

"Apparently you did some redecorating..."

"It's a long story."

"Speaking of long stories," England leaned on the console,"tell me what happened to Amy and Rory." The Doctor let out a shakey sigh as he walked closer and leaned on the space of the console that was on the other side of England.

"Well, it started with a small trip into Manhattan. It was really simple and nice. We stopped at a park and a little while later Rory wanted coffee. So he went to get some about a block away for Amy, him and I. Amy was reading a book, called 'Melody Malone'. Apparently there were Angels in Manhattan and Rory got sent back in time to the 1930s, where River was waiting. Amy and I were able to fly the TARDIS to that point in time but Rory ended up going to a hotel full of angels called the Winter Quay and we created a paradox to get out of that time period. All said and done we made it, and Rory was looking at a grave stone that had his name on it. Before we knew it, Rory was gone and an Angel was in his place," England could see that The Doctor was trying to keep himself from breaking down right then and there, but he kept going. His voice got noteably shakier.

"Amy was spouting nonsense about if she let herself be taken back that she would be with Rory. I-I really didn't want her to go...River went along with it! C-Can you believe that? River of all people!" A tear left the Doctor's eyes. England's eyes filled with remorse and sadness.

"Doctor..."

"S-She left me an afterword in the back of the book, Amy did. It turns out that River was the writer, and Amy published it..." Tears freely cascaded the Doctor's cheeks as he began to cry harder, not caring anymore. England pulled the timelord into his arms in a hug and whispered into his ear.

"It's alright, Doctor. They were together. That's all that matters."

"I couldn't save them. I...I couldn't..."

"You can't save everyone. It's not your fault." The Doctor pulled away from the hug and turned to the console.

"So, do you want to go anywhere? Relive a time or something?" The Doctor wiped his face with his sleeve and gave a small smile towards the nation. He got a smile in return and leaned in to the space in between, a familiar twinkle in his eyes as he smirked.

"Let's go to the Boston Tea Party."

**Forevah: WOOT! Done with chapter 6~ I literally hated writing the Doctor crying. I just did D,: Anyways! So, do you guys like my little plot bunny? I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Ciao!**


	8. The End of the USA?

**Forevah: Hey dudes! Forevah here with a neww installment of T.D.W.A.! I hope you guys are reading this. If you have read this since I posted the first chapter, YOU ARE AWESOME. Even more awesome than the King of Awesome himself(Prussia: HEY! NOT POSSIBLE!)! I love you guys so much! You guys have actually made me a better writer! So, anyways, with the story.**

**I don't own Hetalia or Doctor Who, all rights go to the creators of these shows**

**Enjoy!**

_LAST TIME:_

_He got a smile in return and leaned in to the space in between, a familiar twinkle in his eyes as he smirked._

_"Let's go to the Boston Tea Party."_

The Doctor looked at England, then to the items scattered around the TARDIS control panel, and ran over to the console. He started to flip switches, push buttons, and pull levers. England watched excitedly as the TARDIS, with a groan, roared to life once again.

_~Boston Harbor, Massachusetts-December 16th, 1773~_

America crouched down, he was about to be seen by a lobsterback. He was wearing Native American clothing along wit the two other men he was with, John and Jackson. Marking made from paint covered their skin and could be seen with aid from the full moon. America looked around the side of the crate he and the two others were hiding behind, looking for the signal to attack. Then he heard a noise. It seemed oddly familiar, but America couldn't put a finger on it. A flash of blue came from the deck of _The Dartmouth_, and America gaped when he saw the famous blue box, the TARDIS. He was even more surprised when he saw England come running out of it and to the side of the boat. Another man walked out of the TARDIS, dressed in a tweed jacket and a blue bow-tie. America recognised the bow-tie, but not the man himself. It was a younger man with brown hair, but he was about as tall as himself. America, assumig this man was the Doctor and leaving it at that, returned his attention to England, who had the most smug smirk he had ever seen. America didn't quite understand how that all worked, but he went wide eyed when he heard England shout at the top of his lungs.

"THE COLONISTS ARE ATTACKING! THEY'RE HIDING, DRESSED AS THOSE SAVAGES THE INDIANS! STOP THEM NOW!"

~_On The Dartmouth~_

The Doctor's eyes were practically popping out of their sockets. He ran over to England and pulled him away from the side of the boat.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? You'll change everything! The United States might never exist! Do you realize what you have just done!? You've just disrupted his entire timeline, he-"

"Will never have won his precious revolution. He'll still be my colony instead of the numbskull he is today. Who knows, I might even be the British Empire again." England smiled as he saw his plan unfold on the port below.

British soldiers were fighting with the colonists, who were dressed as Native Americans. The Doctor made England refocus with a certain sentance that brought the Brit back down to Earth.

"If America lost the American Revolution then he would be dead."

"WHAT! What do you mean he would be dead!?"

"Yes, you would be the British Empire, but you should know that he would rather die then be some little piece of land under your control. He would fight to the death, and you would win." England gasped, realizing what he had done.

"Oh god...this is all my fault...W-What can we do?"

"Only one option. Come on."The Doctor grabbed England's wrist and he pulled the stunned Brit into the TARDIS. The Doctor then proceeded to the console, pressing buttons and stopping right in front of a lever that was bigger than the other ones. England got closer and, remembering what buttons the Doctor had previously pressed, realized what exactly he was doing.

"Doctor, you know exactly what's going to happen. And you know it won't be good."

"I know. But do you want America to be alive or do you want him to die because of your stupidity and greed?" England was silent for a second.

"Pull the bloody lever." And with one swift motion, the TARDIS was shaking like never before.

**Forevah: Oh god, this was fun to write. I'm sorry I haven't posted a lot for this story, with school ending for me to, like, 2 concerts and Graduation(By the way, I'm now a freshman :D) and all that, my writing hasn't exactly been flying out the window so to speak. Anyways, R&R, show your buddies, hug a potato, slurp some pasta, and Have an Awesome Summer!**

**Oh also, Should England and the Doctor return to an alternate universe where America is no more, or should everything turn out okay? I'm leaving that up to popular vote, so Review, PM or tell me to do a poll, please! Thank you and PEACE OUT!**


	9. The TARDIS Dislikes The Plan?

**Forevah: Hello once again! Italia Forevah here with the newest installment of T.D.W.A.! First, though, before I begin I wanted to thank someone. Purpleflower15: Thanks for your review! I'm really glad you enjoyed the last chapter.**

**I want to say right now that I'm going to be crediting the people who I think gave me motive with their review. **

**Anyways! I don't own Hetalia or Doctor Who. If I did, the world would hate these two shows.**

_LAST TIME:_

_The Doctor grabbed England's wrist and he pulled the stunned Brit into the TARDIS. The Doctor then proceeded to the console, pressing buttons and stopping right in front of a lever that was bigger than the other ones. England got closer and, remembering what buttons the Doctor had previously pressed, realized what exactly he was doing._

_"Doctor, you know exactly what's going to happen. And you know it won't be good."_

_"I know. But do you want America to be alive or do you want him to die because of your stupidity and greed?" England was silent for a second._

_"Pull the bloody lever." And with one swift motion, the TARDIS was shaking like never before._

**~The TARDIS; Somewhere in the Earth's Atmosphere~**

The two men were thrown about the TARDIS like rag-dolls(NOT A PUN. I REPEAT NOT A PUN). England struggled to his feet, the world around him spinning. He felt his head getting wet; Great. He was bleeding. Probably a concussion, but England shook it off as another huge and violent shake tried to throw him around again. He grabbed the railing quickly, and saw the Doctor regaining his footing from the other side of the console. The Doctor grunted, glaring at the ceiling.

"Doctor, what was that?"

"THAT, my friend, was the TARDIS."

"WHAT!?"

"Isn't it obvious? She knew what we were trying to do, and the old girl didn't like it." In exaustion, England got closer to the console and rested his hand on the edge. The Doctor looked up when he heard a sigh escape the Brit's lips and was startled when he saw blood dripping down his old friend's head.

"E-England, your bleeding-"

"Never mind that. Let's focus on fixing this mess that I've gotten us into." England said, cutting off the old timelord. The Doctor stared at his temporary companion, then after a minute he finally had the guts to speak up.

"Well...Alright then, let's fix this." Commence many buttons being pressed. England backed up slightly as The Doctor passed him, the alien spinning around on his heels and flipping switches the entire way. The TARDIS groaned and it came to life once more, startling England that it wasn't thrashing about again.

"Um, why isn't it shaking like before?"

"Why do you think? We're not sticking to the plan."

"Wait-"

"GERONIMO!" The Doctor shouted as he pressed a big button.

**Forevah: Sorry this is short guys I'm in a different state and I think I need a bit of time for the next chapter. Once again, sorry! Anyways, HAPPY BIRTHDAY CANADA! Bye everyone!**


	10. Is America Okay?

**Forevah: Hello once again bros! Forevah here once again and I'm back home! Sorry it's been a little bit, I've been busy. I'm making a Cosplay Group with some of my friends, and I'm one of the 2 leaders, so yeah. The good news about that is that we will hopefully be hosting a panel at AAC this year! I'm really pumped, and I'm going to be the Fem!Romano. Anyways-I'm **_**WAY **_**off topic here now :D. Here's the 9th Chapter guys! Going back to America, Canada, and France!**

_LAST TIME:_

_"Alfred, Matthew, The Doctor and I are going for a walk. If you want to leave you can take my car and take France to my house." Arthur shouted as he left the pub with The Doctor. _

* * *

**~The Princess Louis's Parking Lot; London, England~**

Despite the situation, Alfred was very happy. The 'situation', detailing keeping Francis under control while the Canadian and American helped him to Arthur's car. Once the Frenchman was in the back, Alfred sighed in relief.

"Thank GOD. Jeez, I thought he would never let us buckle his seat belt!" Matthew nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but anyways, we should do what Eng- I mean, Arthur told us." Alfred smiled.

"Let's get the Frenchie home." Matthew looked into the drivers seat and saw the keys, still in ignition.

"I'll drive, Al."

"You got it Mattie." Alfred slid into the passenger's side, waiting for his sibling to sit in the driver's seat. All said and done, the three personifications left for Arthur's house.

* * *

**~TARDIS; Location Unknown~**

"Um, Doctor? What exactly will happen to America until we fix this mess?" England questioned, following the Doctor around the console as the Time Lord worked.

"Simple really. The history of the US will start to fade and be replaced, and soon or later the America from your time will start forgetting his past. Then his fate will catch up with him."

"His Fate? What?"

"You know, how he would...yeah..."

"He wou- Oh. H-He would disappear?"

_'Please let me be wrong, please let me be wrong'._ England repeated in his head over and over again, only for his thoughts to be interrupted by the answer he didn't want.

"Correct." _'Dammit.'_ England's eyes got a bit wider, his head still throbbing from when he had gotten hurt during the TARDIS' thrashing.

_'I hope the lad can hang on. I have to undo my mistake. Just a little longer, America.'_

* * *

**~Arthur Kirkland's House; London, England~**

There was something wrong with America. Canada could just tell, he was spacing out on the car ride to their former caretakers house. Not only that, but America said he was tired. AMERICA said that. Canada eyed his brother curiously, concern filled the Canadian's eyes. The two brothers had already taken France upstairs to a bedroom, where he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. America and Canada were currently sitting on the couch in the living room, waiting for England and maybe the Doctor to arrive.

"Hey America?" The attention of said nation was directed at Canada.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"You seem out of sorts. Is there something bugging you?"

"Um...Y-You could say..." Canada's eyes narrowed. His brother hardly ever stuttered. Not a good sign.

"What do you mean by 'You could say'?"

"Well, I just...feel out of place all of a sudden. I can't remember some of the battles from the Revolution, which is odd. At the pub, when Iggy called me Yankee, I remembered when he shouted that at me across the battlefield...I think."

"That IS odd. Do you have any idea why that is?"

"Nope. Not a clue." America stood up, letting a sigh roam free as he did so.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Maybe I'll remember in the morning. 'Night Bro." And he left for the guest room. Canada faked a smile, because once America went upstairs he frowned.

_'Forgetting the Revolution? That's never happened before, and why is he going to bed at 10? There is definitely something wrong.'_ Canada sighed. Like America said, he might remember in the morning. The Canadian got up and walked over to a bookshelf that was in the far corner of the living room. There has to be something there that Canada can read until his mind clears up.

* * *

**Forevah: And that's it! Chapter 9 is finished! Woo! This was done on a day, so sorry if it's not good. I was determined to get this done. By the way, have any of you guys played Time Dealers Hetalia? I have, and I found it on Deviant-Art. It is really cool, so I think you guys should try it out! Anyways, R&R and thank you for reading T.D.W.A.!**

**Ciao~**


End file.
